Gundam WIng Out-takes
by Boho Bytch
Summary: PG-13 for swearing


Gundam Wing Screwed Up Outakes  
  
Author:Desert Demon  
  
Warnings:Major hints of 1x2, 6X9, minor hints of 13x11, maybe a lemon later on  
  
K, on with the mini ficlet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DOROTHY:You want me to stab poor Quatre-sama?? You gotta be kidding me??  
  
QUATRE:Just f*****g stab me you useless little blonde, fork eyebrowed b****  
  
DOROTHY*sweatdrops*:........  
  
QUATRE: Ah f**k it, I'll stab myself, and make it look like it was you....  
  
DIRECTOR:Um, Quatre, that's not in the script....  
  
QUATRE: F*** the f*****g script, this daft b***h isn't gonna half kill me, then who the hell is???  
  
[Quatre pulls his violin out, and hits the director over the head]  
  
QUATRE:There, now you can't tell me what the f*** to do b****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUO: Can we et this over with already? I wanna take this god damn braid out!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**EPISODE 49**at the very end**  
  
HEERO: I will......I will....I will survive!!!!  
  
[Blows up falling piece of Libra]  
  
DUO:He did it!!  
  
DIRECTOR:Um...no he did'nt.....Cut, we gotta do that again!!!  
  
TROWA:..........-_-*  
  
DUO:I don't think he's gonna be up to doing another take...  
  
DIRECTOR: Um, why???  
  
TROWA: He got blown to pieces you baka...god what an idiot  
  
DIRECTOR: S***, that's the 10th Heero we've gone throught doing this scene  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode Three: The Heero-goes-to-shoot-Relena-but-Duo-shoots-Heero-instead(why?!?)-scene  
  
Heero(to Relena): Say Goodbye[clicks the safety lock on his gun off, and accidently pulls the trigger]  
  
Relena: Oh no[dies, yaaaaaaaaaay]  
  
Duo(jumps up, and can't see for his bangs and his hat): It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here....Are you alright lady?  
  
Heero:Um....Duo, I don't think she's alright, she's kinda um...dead  
  
Duo: Sweet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 25: The Lady-Une-gets-shot-bit  
  
Tuberov: Too bad Lady Une, you were far too leniant......[clicks the safety lock off the gun, he pulls the trigger, but the gun was never loaded, he clicks at the trigger repeately, and then gives up, and falls over in fits of laughter]  
  
The Crew+Lady Une:[also in fits of laughter]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre:[Sips his tea, spits it back out], What the hell is this? You said i could have vodka and lemon dammit!!  
  
Director: Well Quatre, we can't have you drunk on set  
  
Quatre:[Attacks the entire crew with his violin]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 48-The Wufei-kill-Trieze-bit  
  
[Tallgeese 2 goes to wards to Wu-man, he brings staff up, the green beam is actually radioactive waste. Wufei misses the middle of Tallgeese 2, and stabs Treize in the eye]  
  
Treize: Ah noooooooo, My beautiful eyes......  
  
Wufei: BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Duo: Someone call the nut-house, Wuffy's gone mad again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Director:Where is Treize? He's supposed to be doing some namby-pamby girly speech  
  
Wufei:[looks for Treize, he finds him...in a cupboard, with oh lets say...Lady Une, in a um...very un-orthodox postion]  
  
Treize[sweatdropping] Um...hi  
  
Director+Wufei:..................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs: I AM WEAK......I AM WEAK!!  
  
Wufei: Hey! That's my line!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: I have no f**king idea how this laptop works you know....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: Give me scissors, I hate my hair!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre:[IN SANDROCK, MAGUNACS ALL AROUND HIM] Ah to Hell with this....(starts standing on all the magunacs!!)  
  
Rashid: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR QQQQQQUUUUUAAAAAATTTTRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Quatre: What asshole?  
  
Rashid: Um nothing........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa:Catherine?  
  
Catherine: What?  
  
Trowa:Can I throw the knives at you for a change?  
  
Catherine: No  
  
Trowa: Why not?[big chibi puppy eyes]  
  
Catherine:Cause I said so!  
  
Trowa: Oh.....Ok then*sniff*  
  
Catherine:Oh for god's sake! You can throw the bloody knives if it'll keep you happy!  
  
Trowa: YAY![glomps Catherine]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crap are'nt they?  
  
  
  



End file.
